Me equivoqué
by Pami Li
Summary: UA. No sé cómo logré pedirte que te fueras, no lo comprendo. Yo te necesito a mi lado siempre. Ignora mis palabras... vuelve. S


**Me equivoqué.**

**Los personajes de CCS le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP**

**Canción: Me equivoqué de María José.**

_Recomendación musical: http : / / mx. youtube. com/ watch ? v 'igual' LwQw3Fiw67w, sustituyan el igual por el símbolo, jodido FF . net que no lo acepta :(  
_

Veía borrosa la habitación, las lágrimas dificultaban ver mi alrededor, me pregunto si eso es bueno o malo, si eso evitará el dolor que me causa recordarte con cada detalle que me rodea.  
Veo mi cama, aquella donde estuvimos recostados cientos de veces platicando, besándonos, amándonos y soñando con un futuro mutuo, donde seríamos felices hasta la eternidad. Donde mi apellido sería 'Li' y sería la mujer más feliz del planeta.  
Sollozos salen de mi pecho y mis ojos se secan con rapidez, no es que haya dejado de amarte, es que ya no salen más. Afuera llueve y siento que lo hace por mí.  
Cierro los ojos y te siento frente a mí, abrazándome con ternura y susurrando palabras de aliento, 'todo está bien, estoy contigo'. Pero sé que es mi mente haciéndome pasar un mal momento, tú no volverás, lo dejé bastante claro al pedirte que te fueras.  
Quién diría que en aquel momento lloré porque te alejaras, necesitaba pensar sin ti a mi lado, ahora deseo que vuelvas y no sé cómo pedirte 'por favor, vuelve'.

Yo creí que iba a poder vivir sin ti a mi lado, sin tu sonrisa sincera que era solamente para mí. Sin tu cabello castaño entre mis dedos, el chocolate de tu mirada junto a mis esmeraldas, el aroma de tu cuerpo al salir de la regadera o el sonido de tu voz por las mañanas diciéndome 'te amo'.  
Salgo de mi habitación y el resto de la casa sigue igual, como si tu presencia siguiera a mi lado. Como si jamás te hubieras marchado. Tu aroma me persigue y cierro los ojos y logro sentirte junto a mí; levantó mis brazos y abrazo el vacío que dejaste.  
Veo mi reflejo en el espejo y no logro distinguirme, esa no soy yo, no estás tú a mi lado.  
Tomo mi bolsa decidida y camino hacia la puerta, pero al tocarla caigo al suelo rendida porque no sé si volverás, y tu rechazo dolería aún más. Grito con todas mis fuerzas y me rindo ante mis pensamientos ahí en la entrada de mi casa, aquella que tantas veces cruzamos sin darnos cuenta entre besos y caricias. 'Perdón'.

Duermo entre recuerdos felices y sonrío otra vez. Porque sólo soñando estás conmigo, sólo así sé que no te irás, aunque grite mil veces 'vete, déjame', nunca me dejarás.  
Sé que yo soy la culpable, pero sigo creyendo que un día volverás, que me creerás loca y sabrás que muero aquí en mi casa, aquella llena de ti.  
Entre recuerdos y sueños tomo el teléfono y marco tu número, aquel que me sé tan bien, sin pensarlo, para dejar caer el aparato y con él mis esperanzas. Debería hablar y decir que cometí un error, que te necesito a mi lado. Necesito tenerte a mi lado para estar bien.

Los días pasan una y otra vez, cada mañana despierto y digo 'hoy lo haré' y cada noche rompo en llanto al saber que no podré. Tengo miedo de verte, de enfrentarte, de no saberme controlar. Probablemente tú ya no me necesites como yo a ti, pero yo aún te sueño cada noche, y te siento cerca de mí día a día. Como un ángel guardián.  
Y cada vez que estoy cerca de tu casa huyo para no verte ni de lejos, porque no sé si eso me hará feliz o me hará sufrir.

Me besas y susurras palabras al oído, me dices tonta y amor, me haces llorar y reír. Juegas con mi cabello y susurras que se vería mejor un poco más largo, besas mis labios con ternura y me haces el amor con tu mirada. Pero abro los ojos y sólo fue otro sueño cruel. Lloro amargamente fiel a mi costumbre, porque a pesar de las semanas sigues aquí presente, huelo como tú.  
Deseo tanto cada mañana salir a buscarte pero el miedo me lo impide, y tú no has vuelto a mi lado. ¿Me has olvidado ya?

Me recuesto sobre la pared con tus labios sobre los míos, porque no he logrado olvidar, porque no lograste hacerlo también. Y te siento sobre mí como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si mi corazón no hubiera muerto hora a hora. Porque tú has vuelto y ahora puedo tocarte y decirte 'me equivoqué, perdóname', tú callas mis palabras con un beso y acaricias mi espalda como lo recordaba. Como si nunca hubiera dicho 'necesito tiempo sin ti'. Porque ahora me doy cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti otra vez.

* * *

¡Hola!

La historia en realidad es un song-fic, pero están prohibidos en FF . net (sí, lo juro, prohibidos) así que he traído únicamente la parte que yo escribí. Para que se ambienten he dejado arriba el link a YouTube de la melodía. A mí me encantó, traumó e inspiró.  
La idea original es obviamente de los escritores de "Me equivoqué" yo la ambiente a mi estilo y metí a S&S porque me encanta hacerlos sufrir (risa malvada).

Gracias a Sandritah por betear mis palabras (y la canción, de paso, pero esa no la traje por aquí).

Si tienen algún comentario, den en Go (:!


End file.
